Talk:Irelia/@comment-5605969-20130729031620/@comment-5605969-20130802004018
Ok. I made these comments be4 Yi came out, so after he was re-released, and me trying him, and also maining Irelia top (most times i go top, its with Irelia), then I can defend myself. So first of all, I feel their gameplay different. So comparing them was just for the true dmg. But now i wanna defend myself from you, who only made points against me, so i am forced to retalliate (no offense) "You need around 8 or 9 autoattacks to fully refresh the cooldown" This is the easiest thing to do. His passive is so easy to apply, so the cooldown drops by a lot. Maybe lategame Irelia has the advantage, but early and mid, it's yi hands down. "Irelia can chain-jump across minions especially with the Sheen proc." You still waste mana with each jump, and you need sheen (2 sec cooldown) to farm. If you intend it as a gap closer, then Irelia's is better. Still costs mana, and sheen is not a top priority for me (bored of Iceborn. Gonna try Tri, but like to give her 40% cdr) "Much weaker than before, actually. Before Yi could just ignore all your damage by healing back 1000 health. Now the heal is weaker but increases based on missing health, so it's only a good heal if you're almost dead." I use all sentence for a reason. As I said before, I said this before actually using him, so it's normal than I made a mistake. However the heal is suppose to be used when near death, not to tank the enemy team after you decide to kill their adc in their face with your Q. Also, you needed a good amount of ap to do it, and it lasted 5 secs. if you go bruiser Yi, there will be a point when your defenses make up for the effectiveness of the heal. "Master Yi has always been vulnerable to stuns, snares, knockbacks, knockups... Irelia can reduce the duration of half the CC effects in the game". True. Besides the knock-CC, the pulls and the perma slows, Irelia can reduce all forms of CC. Depending on how many people she's facing. But Yi can ignore all form of slows, which are the most popular kind of CC when ganking (red buff). And he gets MS to run away. Does Irelia get Anything other than CC reduction? No? Ok. Also, Master Yi ignores most effects related to MS slows like the AS slows. And Irelia is screwed by them. Takes less time? Yi takes no time in them. "Irelia's true damage scales much better: 15/30/45/60/75 vs 10/15/20/25/30. Yi's AD scaling doesn't surpass that until he has 225 AD. This prevents Yi from building a lot of defensive items, but Irelia can build that way and still be effective." With IE and RHidra (at level 18) Yi has, without runes and masteries, 211.715 AD (ths to E's passive). With runes that give 15 ad, he passes that limit. Sure, it lasts less, and doesn't heal. But don't forget. Highlander has an AS buff, and a big one. Irelia has to itemize for AS. And yi gets AD from those items, which spike up is AA more. As you can see, both Yi and Irelia have pros and cons, yet i believe outside his E they have nothing in common now that I've had a taste of both. Unfortunately, since Master Yi is currently broken strong, half because his new kit is still hard to counter, and half because his values are too high, I give him the victory. Irelia is still preety strong, and when Master Yi gets his nerf, canI speak who can TRUELY deal damage. PS: How do you build your Irelia. I usually get: Boots of swiftness, BotRK, Zephyr, Iceborn Gauntlet, Wit's End and Spirit Visage. 40%, almost unCCable, and a good chunk of AS.